


Baby There's No Other Superstar [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Cheating, Community: pod_aware, Length: 1-1.5 hours, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you actually joking around about this? Is this a joke to you? There are pictures of your dick in the National Enquirer!"</p><p>A podfic of Baby There's No Other Superstar, written by yekoc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby There's No Other Superstar [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby There's No Other Superstar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5881) by yekoc. 



> This was recorded for Day 6 of [](http://community.livejournal.com/pod_aware/profile)[**pod_aware**](http://community.livejournal.com/pod_aware) on repodding:  
>  _Repodding is when a podfic is made of a fic that has already been podficced. Podfic is awesome, therefore two podfics is even more awesome, right? Every podficcer brings something different to the table and it's fun to see how different podficcers approach the same thing. To find out more about repodding, check out_[](http://community.livejournal.com/pod_aware/profile)[ **pod_aware**](http://community.livejournal.com/pod_aware) on [LJ](http://pod-aware.livejournal.com/13446.html) or [DW](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/7351.html).
> 
> This was also made (mostly) in a single weekend in September, which I dubbed 3 Day Novel Podfic (based on the 3 Day Novel Contest where people are challenged to write a novel in 3 day, kinda like NaNo but on speed!)
> 
> The awesome cover was made by [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**bessyboo**.

**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Baby,%20There%27s%20No%20Other%20Superstar%20by%20yekoc-paraka.mp3) (60 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Baby,%20There%27s%20No%20Other%20Superstar%20by%20yekoc-paraka.m4b) (74 MBs)  
 **Length** : 1:25:23


End file.
